


Ice Cream and Broken Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crying, F/M, Hugs, Ice Cream, forehead kiss, kiss, laughing, somewhat platonic, somewhat romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every time Marinette was hurt by a boy she loved, it was Nathaniel that helped her heal.





	Ice Cream and Broken Hearts

_Why. . . Oh why. . ._

Tears rolled down Marinette's cheeks as her incredibly shaky hands reached for her phone. She was scared, broken, and was desperate for help. Her eyes burned from the countless hot tears. Marinette scrolled down her contacts, searching for a number she hadn't called for quite some time. _I never thought I'd need them like this again. . ._ Trembling, she pressed the number on the screen, held the phone up against her ear, and listened to the dialing. But while she was waiting, she heard a knocking at the front door.

_Who could that be? Right now?_

It was 10:54 at night, when most people, apart from the crazy, would be asleep.

Marinette sniffled as she staggered down the stairs, not really thinking about the unexpected guest seeing her an absolute mess. "H-Hello? W-Who is it," she stuttered as she slowly opened the door. On the other side of the door was none other than Nathaniel, with a plastic bag in one hand and an umbrella in the other. _That's right, it's raining._ He had a look of worry in his eyes but a kind smile on his lips as he said," Hey, Marinette." Just the boy she wanted to see. "Wait, but I didn't even--" "I knew you were going to ask me to come over when you called," he started and gestured to the bag,". . .But I brought ice cream."

She welcomed him inside and he placed the bag on the counter.

"Where are your parents? I didn't see them downstairs."

"They're checking to see if my cousin is okay. He got into a little bit of an accident."

The redhead took out a relatively small pint of ice cream, labeled Neapolitan Ice Cream, saying," I hope he is."

"W-Wow, three flavors in one cup. Isn't that special," she said, despite the noticeable pain when she spoke.

Nathaniel used the spoon he brought to pop the lid, saying," Well, I-I wasn't sure what flavor you would want, since it's kind of been a while since we. . . talked. . ." After he got the lid off, he dipped the spoon in the frosty substance, scooping out a small glob and said," Open up." Marinette was more than willing to oblige, opening her mouth so he could feed her the ice cream. The cool, soft dessert chilled her burning throat and the yummy flavors gave her little sparks of happiness, making that sad, bitter feeling became more neutral.

"How does it taste," he asked. " 'ts amazin'," she replied, still eating a mouth of ice cream. Nathaniel took a napkin and wiped off the straying drops from her face, giggling," Try not to talk with your mouth full." Marinette couldn't prevent a chuckle or two herself. His sheepish laughs were contagious. He fed her a few more spoonfuls, some vanilla, some strawberry, some chocolate, and some were all three. But she couldn't help the smile he was hiding, like he was thinking.

She wanted to know why.

"S-So, um, what is it?"

He looked up, seemingly startled by her question.

Nathaniel fiddled with the spoon. "This reminds me of all the other times you got your heart broken. . ." Marinette looked to the right, her chest feeling a little fuzzy at the memories. Each time, she fell in love and got hurt, and he was always there to catch her. Even though she was extremely upset at the time, she felt so happy with him there to cheer her up. Together, they would laugh away the pain with ice cream, and she would bounce back. He giggled, asking," Remember that jock you had a crush on?" Marinette laughed too, recalling that year well. "Yeah, he thought my name was Magnolia!"

She didn't know what she was thinking about that boy.

When she was about to deliver to him a love letter, he threw a ball directly at her head accidentally. That jock read the love letter and wrote," Sorry about that, but I'm really not into you."

Later that day, Nathaniel showed up at her front door with a pint of strawberry ice cream and plenty of laughs for her.

"A-Anyway. . .I-I'm really sorry about Adrien," he told her.

Marinette just looked down for a bit of time. Adrien had politely rejected her confession, and her heart was left with another crack for time to heal. She saw the apologetic look on his face and said," It's okay, Nath, it really is. I just thought. . .that he'd be the one. The love of my life. . ." Nathaniel reached his hand to her cheek, wiping away a tear. "Marinette, you've said that about every boy you've fallen for, and I think it's giving you bad luck."

They stared at each other for five seconds and laughed at his joke.

He scooped out another glob of ice cream to shove in her mouth, which she happily accepted.

It was when she was letting the ice cream melt in her mouth when something hit her like a ton of bricks.

Nathaniel was always there when she got a new crush. He was the person she exerted her excitement with when she first saw the "love of her life", and he was happy for her. He was the person who helped her back on her feet after she got hurt, and he felt bad for her. But why. . .

"I think the ice cream is melting," he announced, lifting up a spoonful of mixed colored soupy mess.

"So Nath. . ."

"What is it," he asked, still scooping the soup.

"When did you start crushing on me?"

Nathaniel stopped dead for a few moments, his pupils dilated and his lip quivering. For a second, she thought he was going to cry himself, but he went back to stirring in the clumps of partially melted ice cream with the liquid. He wasn't making eye contact on purpose. Marinette asked," Nathaniel?" The redhead lowered the cup onto the counter top, his voice just above a squeak," Who told you?"

"Juleka and Rose. . ."

He didn't say anything, but looked up at her.

His eyes revealed secrets he kept locked behind his back.

Secrets he didn't tell her on purpose.

Marinette asked," Nath, why didn't you tell me? Seeing me fall in love with so many others surely must have hurt you! Why would you endure that sort of pain?" Nathaniel took a breath and gave her his reasoning. "Because I want you to be happy. You of all people deserve to be happy, even if I can't give it to you, and seeing you smile means the world to me. I care about you, so I support you when you fall in love, and try my best to heal your broken heart."

The bluenette grabbed her friend and squeezed him tight.

She could feel him nuzzle against her.

"You really are a great friend."

Marinette let go and kissed his crimson bangs.

Nathaniel watched as she picked up the pint and spoon, scooping out a little glob and holding it out. "Well? What are you waiting for," she asked. He blinked, receiving the message and opened up his mouth, taking in the ice cream. It was melted and all mixed together, and possibly a little warm, but it tasted so sweet to him.

He had come to her apartment to feed her ice cream and make her feel better, but in return, he got a kiss and the taste of melty love.

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to start off the new year than by posting the fanfic you wrote within the last hour or so at midnight and a headache?


End file.
